User blog:Oliviaa876/Nora Reid
Early Life Nora was born in Oneonta, New York in 2000 as the eldest daughter of Jonathan Reid and Lilian Reid. Growing up in a middle-class, suburban neighborhood, she lived a content life until the sudden murder of her father. However, Lilian Reid was pregant with Jonathan's child before''' '''his untimely death and gave birth to Colby Reid in 2008. Lilian neglected her other children; Tobias, Jordan, Colby and Nora in favor of the infant. Jealous of the attention and resentful of her mother, at the age of 10, Nora drowned Landon in the bathtub. Later Nora reveals that her mother covered up Landon's death and locked Nora in her room for several months, forbidden from speaking to or touching anyone. Personality Nora often feigns a charming, doe-like, sweet disposition to hide how truly sadistic she is. She can be both playful and obsessive with a twinge of adolescent angst, likely stemming from her tumultuous childhood. When she is revealed to be a psychopath, which is demonstrated by her remorseless murder of three of her siblings for no apparent reason. She also called her brother ungrateful for fighting back during his murder. As part of this act, she even treats her victims with friendliness. If provoked, however, she drops this act and became so cold she appears almost emotionless. She switches between these two behaviors very quickly to unsettle those who witnessed it. Furthermore, while killing her little sister with a steak knife, she commented that the irony is funny, or sad, and that she gets those emotions confused, further demonstrating her lack of ability to feel remorse. She also stated that she liked exactly who she was and does not want to change. Nora has also proven to be a capable actress, as she was able to successfully convince Malachi of her innocence and manipulate Owen into commiting suicide. Nora is an exceptional strategist who was able to evade law enforcement for years by being unpredictable in her tactics, at one point killing three people in one day. She masterminded the actions of those around her without revealing her hand in their actions. She knows how to play with people's emotions in order to manipulate and play mind-games with them. She frequently used this to outwit her opponents and second-guess their moves as she went along. Nora is capable of fear, though. As when she was abused by her mother by having her hand forced into boiling water for neglecting her chores. According to Lilian, when Nora was a child he would consistently scare and abuse her siblings to the point that their uncle, Zachary, with their mother’s knowledge would secretly take Nora away to St. Joseph's for their own safety from the abuse. Nora, however, claims that her siblings lied about to turn her family against her. This resulted in Nora developing a hatred for her siblings and a thirst for revenge that led to their murders. Relationships Nora and Dayna- Nora despises Dayna and the two are bitter enemies. This is because Dayna is Malachi's girlfriend and interferes with her manipulation of Malachi. Nora and Malachi- Nora pretends to be Malachi's best friend, frequently appealing to his desire to have a little sister to protect. While Nora bears no ill-will towards Malachi, she is still willing to frame him for her murders without remorse. However, she does reveal to him that she would not have let him be convicted and her plan was always to frame Owen. Malachi was simply a means to an end for Nora. Nora and Owen- Nora takes advantage of her half-brother, Owen, and manipulates him into killing himself. He is the only character in Act I who knew that Nora was the killer, and writes a confession and shoots himself with the murder weapon in order to exonerate any suspcion on her or Malachi. Nora and Rhodes- Nora Nora and Jonathan- Nora and Lilian- Nora and Jordan- Nora and Tobias- Nora and Colby- Category:Blog posts